numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/The First Ever Riddle Blog
I'll be making these riddle blogs once every... I don't know. Okay, let's begin. Also, these riddles will make sense... hopefully. '1ne: And DUMBO Is Your Name-O' Blitzy gave Holiday a red hat and walked backwards. Holiday thought it was a gift, but he was wrong. What was Blitzy's real intentions? 'Memekai's Answer' MMM! The gift. Clue one: They are rivals. Not exactly. Think of "red hat" and "backwards". Put them together. What do you get? 'Battle's Answer' It's opposite day, so it wasn't a gift at all! That is... the wrongest answer. 'Battle's Second Answer' it was based of words from germany, which could mean that it is actually based of the Day of the German unit, in 1990. That’s EVEN WRONGER. You don’t have to overcomplicate things. 'Correct Answer' “red hat” —> “hat red” —> “hatred” Blitzy is saying that he hates Holiday. '2wo: Join the Smart Side' Here's one of Bright Side's riddles. A blind man had been dreaming of being able to see again for many years. This has been his biggest wish. After some time, his doctor confirmed that he could have an operation that would solve his problem. The man couldn't be happier. The surgery went well, and the man took a train to go home. So, the man was so impatient, that he did this while still on the train. But as soon as he finished, he committed a suicide jumping off the train. Why did this happen? ''"ANSWER": In fact, it was a tragic coincidence. When the man opened his bandages, the train was going through a dark tunnel. That's why the man thought that he was still blind and killed himself.'' This riddle doesn't make sense. Why? 'Memekai's Answer' Doesn't make sense since the man already died. Wrong! 'Memekai's Second Answer' Wait. The surgery didn't MAKE the blind man unblind. Wrong again! 'Memekai's Third Answer' HE WAS BLIND SO HE COULDN'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT BEING NO LONGER BLIND!...right? Nope. Think of this: Can the man really jump off a moving train? Also, does a train have lights? 'Correct Answer' There are usually lights on a train and the man COULDN'T POSSIBLY jump off the train if the doors are closed! '3hree: Separated Since Poured' This riddle only requires COMMON SENSE. You hear that? If you can't solve this, you're probably an idiot. Your task is the following: empty 1 jug of oil and 1 jug of water into a bowl, which area is larger than the two jugs combined. There are several conditions: *You must be able to differentiate between the oil and the water. *You aren't allowed to use any kinds of dividers to keep these two liquids apart. *You must not change the state of either liquids. That means you can't boil or freeze them. 'Arif's Answer' You just do the task! You can tell the difference between the oil and the water anyway because of those weird oil patches. Correct! Everyone knows that oil and water don't mix. 'FINAL VERDICT' 'MrYokai: The Guy who Doesn’t Read the Fine Print' In the second riddle, he thought that the surgery failed. It CLEARLY said that it WENT WELL! 'Battle: Detective Wannabe' I’m calling him that because he overcomplicates things. 'Arif: Successfully Simple' He’s only one who CORRECTLY answered one of my riddles. Category:Blog posts Category:RIDDLE ME THIS!